mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cutie Pox/Gallery
Bowling alley S2E06 Apple Bloom 'Today's the day'.png|"Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom 'I can just feel it' S2E6.png|"I can just feel it." CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo will show us games to play... CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders in front of the bowling alley. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png|Somepony's super excited about bowling. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|"Whoo-hoo...!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|"Pwuh!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|"I mean, YAY!" S2E06 Apple Bloom 'we won't even be'.png|"We won't even be The Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore!" S2E06 Apple Bloom 'we'll be the'.png|"We'll be the..." Apple Bloom discussing their possible name S2E6.png|"The Three Strikes!" Scootaloo adding idea to Apple Bloom's name S2E6.png|"That makes us sound like we've struck out." Apple Bloom thinking of a name S2E6.png|Hmm, let me think of a better name. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'how about'.png|"How about..." Sweetie Belle putting her input in S2E6.png|"The Pin Twins!" CMC Smile S2E6.png|"But there are three of us." S2E06 Apple Bloom thinking.png|"Okay then... Um..." Cutie Mark Crusaders settling on a name S2E6.png|Celestia's Angels! S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'that's it'.png|"The Bowling Dolls! That's it!" S2E06 Scootaloo 'Perfect'.png|"Perfect!" S2E06 Apple Bloom 'bowl 'em over'.png|"Let's bowl 'em over." Apple Bloom grins S2E06.png|Apple Bloom. Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png|Ponies and bowling lanes. The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png|Watching Sweetie Belle, take her turn. Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|Hello there, Jesus Quintana. Sweetie Belle Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle's turn to bowl S2E06 Sweetie Belle about to push bowling ball.png|Don't fail me, bowling ball. Sweetie Belle Bowling 2 S2E6.png|And off it goes! Gutterball 1 S2E6.png|Gutter ball... S2E06 Sweetie Belle grinning.png|Ah, whatever. It's just a game. Sweetie Belle walking away S02E06.png|Sweetie Belle walking away happily. Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png|It's my time to shine! Scootaloo Bowling 2 S2E6.png|Falcon kick! S2E06 Bowling ball ricochets.png|This doesn't look good. S2E06 Bowling ball crashes into ball rack.png|The bowling ball, takes a misleading turn. S2E06 Ponies dodging bowling ball.png|"OVER THE LINE!!!" Bowling ball bouncing S02E06.png|Oh no. Gutterball 2 S2E6.png|Another gutter ball... Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png|Mark it zero! Angry Bowlers S2E6.png|Hide from the looks! Apple Bloom looks at the pins S2E06.png|Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom tries to figure out how to pick up the bowling ball S2E06.png|Apple Bloom, trying to figure out how to hold the bowling ball. Apple Bloom opens her mouth to try to grab the bowling ball S2E06.png|I wonder what this tastes like? Apple Bloom about to grab the bowling ball with her mouth S2E05.png|That cannot be good for your jaw... Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Whoa! Apple Bloom bowling S02E06.png|No wonder her teeth broke Apple Bloom's chin hits the floor S2E06.png|"PWOO!" S2E06 Bowling ball hits the pins.png|That's a strike! Happy Bowlers S2E6.png|Let the fanart commence! Sea Swirl S2E6.png|"Cool! A bowling cutie mark!" Apple Bloom thinks she did the strike S2E06.png|I did it! Apple Bloom looks at her flank S2E06.png|And that means... Apple Bloom realizing she is still a blank flank S2E6.png|What? I'm still a blank flank?! Strike S02E06.png|So, that's who they're cheering for. CMC Confused S2E6.png|"What about my ball?" Bowling Ball S2E6.png|there it is making it's way to the pins...taking it's time Bowling Ball 2 S2E6.png|Didn't even jiggle the pin... Cutie Mark Crusaders sad about not getting their cutie marks S2E6.png|I didn't do it... Jeff "The Dude" Letrotskti id S2E6.png|I am not Mr. Lebowski. You're Mr. Lebowski. I'm The Dude. Walter reference S2E6.png|"Smokey, this is not 'Nam. This is bowling. There are rules." Cheering up Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle talking S2E06.png|"That bowling sure was fun, even if all I got was gutter balls." Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png|I don't think Apple Bloom agrees Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom looking miserable. Scootaloo Scooter 3 S2E6.png|She's amazin' on that scooter Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|Sky leap Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png|Perfect landing! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png|Maybe, I can get my cutie mark in demolition. Apple Bloom mad at her failure in bowling S2E6.png|A miserable Apple Bloom walking away. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo laughing S2E06.png|At least her friends are happy. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle thinks she knows exactly how to cheer up a sad Apple Bloom. S2E06 Sweetie Belle pushing cupcake to Apple Bloom.png|Here you go, Apple Bloom. CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png|Cupcake? CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png|Maybe not CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png|A party will cheer you up! CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png|Pinkie checking for a smile. CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png|Her friends' attempts to cheer her up. CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png|Blow and Pinkie checking again for a smile. CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png|No it won't. CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png|You KNOW it's bad if a Pinkie Pie party doesn't lift your spirits... S2E06 Rarity putting hat on Apple Bloom.png|This might cheer you up. CMC Cheer Up 9 S2E6.png|She's much too sad, that even a new hat won't put even a small smile. CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png|Scootaloo flew for all of two seconds! Rarity help Apple Bloom S2E6.png|Not even a new hat will cheer up a sad Apple Bloom. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'No, it won't'.png|"No, it won't." Apple Bloom getting sad S2E6.png|When she's a sad apple, her bow deflates. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo talk to Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"It's just a cutie mark." S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'lack of a cutie mark'.png|"Or a lack of a cutie mark." Scootaloo "that's not helping" S02E06.png|"Shh! That's not helping!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png|Where are you going, Apple Bloom? S2E06 Apple Bloom stops.png|Maybe I should go back. S2E06 Apple Bloom continues walking.png|Just ignore them. S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking worried.png|Maybe we should just go. Going to Zecora's S2E06 Apple Bloom walking.png|Watch out, Apple Bloom! S2E06 Apple Bloom hitting protruding root.png|Too late. Apple Bloom about to fall down the cliff S2E06.png|''Whoops!'' Apple Bloom falls down the cliff S2E06.png|"She'd be rolling down the mountain when she comes!" Apple Bloom lands on the ground S2E06.png|Ouch. Apple Bloom realizes she is in pain S2E06.png|So easy for a pony to have her tooth chipped? Apple Bloom in pain S2E06.png|Searing pain! Zecora 1 S2E6.png|"Well who is it that we have here?" Zecora 2 S2E6.png|"Why it's Apple Bloom my dear." Apple Bloom holding her mouth closed in pain S2E6.png Apple Bloom showing her chipped tooth S2E6.png|Now she's Condaleeza Rice! Close-up on Apple Bloom's chipped tooth S2E6.png|A chipped tooth. S2E06 Zecora 'come with me'.png|"Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick." S2E06 Apple Bloom following.png|Eh, I'll just follow her. Zecora Home S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom in front of door.png|"Well, I'm gonna be as old as Granny Smith and still have a blank flank!" Zecora In House S2E6.png|"Your frustrations are well understood." S2E06 Zecora 'must be patient'.png|"But one must be patient for all things good." Zecora Finding Ingredient S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 4 S2E6.png Zecora Adding to Potion S2E6.png Zecora AB Adding Something To Potion S2E6.png|Ptooey! Zecora AB Potion Splash S2E6.png Zecora AB Potion Poof S2E6.png Zecora AB Sad S2E6.png Zecora AB Broken Tooth S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora getting the ladle.png|"For your cutie mark, you will have to wait." Zecora Potion 8 S2E6.png|"We must fix that tooth before it's too late." S2E06 Apple Bloom looking at bowl.png Apple Bloom looking at the cure for her tooth S2E6.png Apple Bloom drinking the cure S2E6.png|Apple Bloom drinking the tooth repairing potion S2E06 Apple Bloom after drinking the brew.png|I'm feeling something. Apple Bloom watching to see her tooth grow back S2E6.png Apple Bloom seeing her tooth instantly grow back S2E6.png|''Yikes.'' Apple Bloom smiling that her tooth is back S2E6.png|That's better! S2E06 Apple Bloom 'oh my star apples'.png|"Oh my star apples!" Zecora And Apple Bloom S2E6.png Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'bad bones'.png|"Bad bones, ..." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'bad back'.png|"... bad back, ..." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'bad breath'.png|"... bad breath." Zecora 5 S2E6.png Zecora Nope S2E6.png Apple Bloom Potion S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'good health'.png|"Good health, ..." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'good hair'.png|"... good hair, ..." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'good heavens'.png|"...good heavens." Apple Bloom surprised S02E06.png Apple Bloom Think S2E6.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 1 S02E06.png|"I bet you can mix up a brew..." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'to fix'.png|"...to fix..." Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 2 S02E06.png|"...anything." Apple Bloom flatters Zecora S02E06.png Zecora Staring At AB S2E06.png Apple Bloom Fine S2E6.png|"Fine." Zecora Getting Ingredient S2E06.png Zecora Adding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Tail Whip S2E6.png Apple Bloom Confused S2E6.png Zecora Looking For Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Head In Jar S2E6.png Zecora Retrieving Heart's Desire S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking away from the potion bowl S2E6.png Zecora Heart's Desire 2 S2E6.png Heart's Desire Zecora S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom looking at tiny petals entering the bowl.png Apple Bloom looking curiously into the bowl S2E6.png Zecora Thinks AB Is Tasty Looking S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom looking inside the bowl.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient 2 S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Shelf Empty S2E6.png Zecora Leaving S2E6.png Apple Bloom Agree S2E6.png|What are you up to? Apple Bloom Evil S2E6.png|Uh-Oh when she makes a face like that it usually means trouble! New cutie marks School S2E6.png|This is a free period where foals can play,chat,run or do anything this time. S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png|Those fillies are so energetic S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sees Apple Bloom. S2E06 Apple Bloom looking behind.png|You wanna see something? S2E06 Apple Bloom showing cutie mark.png|Look at this! S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shielding their eyes.png|Too shiney! S2E06 Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students.png|"Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark." Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|"You got your Cutie Mark!" S2E06 Apple Bloom smiling.png|Apple Bloom is so proud of brand new cutie mark! S2E06 Students gathering around Apple Bloom.png|They see me cutie markin', they likin'. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|"But what is it?" S2E06 Sweetie Belle asking about Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png|Great cutie mark, but what is it? Derpy S2E6.png|So Derpy does travel with Dr. Whooves! S2E06 Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png|"Is it an O? Is your talent spelling?!" Twist 1 S2E6.png|Those glasses look ridiculous. Twist 2 S2E6.png Twist 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom "It's a loop-de-hoop!" S2E6.png|It's a Loopty-Hoop! Princess Erroria and Cotton Cloudy impressed by Apple Bloom's moves S2E6.png S2E06 Scootaloo gasp.png|Ah, that's awesome! Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Wait, huh? S2E06 Scootaloo 'A what now'.png|"A what now?" Apple Bloom showing of her loop-de-hoop S2E6.png Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom 'ain't seen nothin' yet' S2E06.png|"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Apple Bloom Cutie Mark Glitch S2E06.png|An animation glitch - her cutie mark shifts to near her knees as she rears up. Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png|Possible Hudsucker Proxy reference? Hoop going through the pole S2E06.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up.png Hoop traveling upwards S2E06.png Apple Bloom leaping through the hoop S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png|Major jaw dropper Fillies cheering S2E6.png|Yahoo!She did it,she did it! S2E06 Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony'.png|"Thanks, everypony." Leaving the schoolhouse S02E06.png S2E06 Cheerilee looking at the watching students.png|Now what are they watching? Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Cheerilee 3 S2E6.png|Son. I am disappoint. CMC Shock S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png|I'm...so...happy! Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png S2E06 Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom.png|Oh, it looks like somepony failed with the loop-de-hooping. S2E06 Snips grinning.png|It was me. S2E06 Apple Bloom holding hoop with mouth.png|You can get your hoop back,it's not a problem. S2E06 Snips blushing.png|Eheheh, thanks. Apple Bloom happy from her new talent S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png|Not everypony has Apple Bloom's talent. S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down.png|Looks like another failures. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'Don’t worry, gals'.png|"Don’t worry, gals. Keep at it and you might get to be half as good as me!" S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry.png|Ponycidal urges...rising Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Apple Bloom "Great job, girls!" S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'you're too kind'.png|"You're too kind, Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png|"Yeah, we stink." Apple Bloom "naw" S02E06.png|What a large mouth you have, Apple Bloom Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png|On one hoof. Apple Bloom jumping through the hoop S2E6.png Apple Bloom jumping hoop S2E6.png|Humans will never do that... Apple Bloom performs tricks with her hoop S2E06.png Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist watching.png|This is going to be great. Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png|Only for advanced experts; got that, Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara 2 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 3 S2E6.png|I will hire hitponies to deal with you. Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop.png|Hoop-copter! Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png|I must go! My planet needs me! S2E06 Apple Bloom being lifted upwards.png|Who knew that a hoop could lift a pony? Apple Bloom Double Cutie Mark S2E6.png|Two Cutie Marks! Apple Bloom Fall S2E6.png|I guess Earth Ponies really were never meant to fly S2E06 Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark.png|A second cutie mark?! Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png Laughter and anger S02E06.png|"Ha! I guess that last trick was a lot of hoopla." Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png|At least we're rich! S2E06 Apple Bloom reacted to Diamond Tiara's claim.png|"Those cutie marks are fake!" The fillies gasping S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'No they're not'.png|"No they're not." Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png|"Miss Cheerilee, have you heard of a pony..." Diamond Tiara 5 S2E6.png|"...with two cutie marks?" S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2.png|"I must say that I never have." Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png|"But maybe Apple Bloom has two special talents." Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png|"Oh yeah,lets see how you do that!" Snails & Snips Plates S2E6.png Plates S2E6.png Apple Bloom cringing with plates S2E6.png|Maybe this ever worked... S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the plates.png|Well, I guess those cutie marks "aren't" fake! Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist gasps.png Class Stare S2E6.png|Two cutie marks? Two talents? Apple Bloom looking at two plates on nose S2E6.png|Huh? This is working? Apple Bloom performs her new talent S2E06.png|Oh, yeah! This is my one of my very special talents to blossom! Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png|She's the most special filly ever! S2E06 Apple Bloom 'you're ready'.png|"All right, everypony. You ready for a real show?" Performing in Ponyville Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Berry Punch S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates.png S2E06 Sticks and plates passing through the hoop.png Apple Bloom jumping with the plates on her nose S2E6.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E6.png|Apple Bloom's cutest pose. Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down.png|Well that's pretty awesome. S2E06 Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning.png|You don't stop at my eyes, plates. Fillies' neck S2E6.png Ponies watching S2E06.png|The ponies are entertained by the talents that Apple Bloom displays. Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom launching the ring S02E06.png Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png|I was busy, napping... Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 3 S2E06.png|It's time for your mane to be reshaped, Twilight Sparkle! Twilight and Rarity 1 S02E06.png|No rulers needed... Rarity happy S2E6.png|Ah, same mane! Now we are family! Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|I really like her mane! Pinkie Pie Walk S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png|Strolling with Pinkie. Pinkie tripping S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png Granny Smith in front of an apple stand S2E06.png Granny Smith impressed by Apple Bloom's ability S2E06.png Granny Smith enjoys Apple Bloom's new talent S2E06.png Applejack whistling S2E6.png Applejack bucking the table S2E06.png|It's lunchtime! Apple Bloom with plates, pie and hoop S2E06.png|It takes an expert to catch all those things in one time. Hoop slicing the pie S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png|Mmm, pie... Pie for you too S2E06.png|Mmm, more pie... The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png|She gets all the attention now Apple homestead Sweet Apple Acres S2E6.png Applejack 'Yee-haa, little sis!' S2E06.png|"Yeehaa, little sis!" Apple Bloom exhausted S2E6.png|Whoa Apple Bloom, you look bushed as a turtle, you need bed rest! Applejack 'we're mighty proud' S2E06.png|"We're mighty proud of you." The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png|"right, Big McIntosh?" Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S2E06.png|"Eeyup!" Apple Bloom looks at her two cutie marks S2E06.png|You look funny, AJ Big McIntosh "eenope" S2E06.png|"Eenope!" Granny Smith talks to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Granny Smith re-enacting herself as a filly S2E06.png|Granny Smith was a spry young filly. Granny Smith gets a cramp S2E06.png|Keyword: was. Big McIntosh helps Granny Smith with a cramp S2E06.png|Big McIntosh after helping granny Smith with her charley horse. Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png File:Applejack talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"Why Apple Bloom, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now!" Apple Bloom 'hit the hay' S2E06.png|"Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay right now. I'm plumb tuckered!" Apple Bloom walking away S2E06.png|"I'll see y'all in the mornin'." S2E06 Apple Bloom walking up the stairs.png|"Night!" S2E06 Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith.png|We are a traffic signal, right Big Mac? S2E06 Big McIntosh 'Eeyup'.png|"Eeyup". Applejack bedroom S2E06.png|*tappity-tap-tap-a-tap...* Applejack grunting S2E06.png|Can't sleep with this noise. Applejack "What in tarnation is that?" S02E06.png|"What in tarnation is that?..." Applejack looking out her door S2E6.png|''She'd better not be doin' what I think she's doin'...'' Applejack peeking through door crack S2E6.png|''...I told her not to use that old typewriter in the mid--'' S2E06 Applejack 'what is all'.png|"What is all that awful..." Applejack surprised S02E06.png|*poink* S2E06 Apple Bloom tap dancing.png|"Help me!" Apple Bloom Triple Cutie Mark S2E6.png|''"Three'' Cutie Marks??" Apple Bloom "Help meee...!" S2E6.png|''"Help meee...!"'' Applejack looking mortified S2E6.png|''What the hay is goin' on with my lil' sister...?!'' Applejack watching Apple Bloom shockingly S2E6.png Applejack looking at Apple Bloom spinning plates S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack 'C'mere, you'.png|"C'mere, you." Apple Bloom hitting Applejack with her hoop S2E6.png Apple Bloom hitting Applejack with her hoop 2 S2E6.png Applejack holding Apple Bloom's hoof S2E6.png Applejack being shaken by Apple Bloom S2E6.png Apple Bloom scared on whats happening to her S2E6.png Applejack knocked to floor S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack 'somepony who might'.png|"Well I know somepony who might." Visiting Twilight Twilight and AJ "three cutie marks!" S02E06.png|"Three cutie marks! Three talents!" S2E06 Twilight 'seen anything like it'.png|"I never seen anything like it." S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Twilight.png|"I was just reading something about unusual equine illnesses." Twilight Sparkle "What was it?" S2E6.png|"What was it?" Twilight looking for a cure for the cutie pox S2E06.png S2E06 Spike with a book.png|I have the book you're looking for. Twilight gets in position for Spike to land on her safely S2E06.png|"Yes Spike! You're amazing!" S2E06 Spike on Twilight.png|"Yes, well, I do have some talents." S2E06 Spike setting the book on a stand.png|Here, have a read. Twilight searching for an explanation to Apple Bloom's affliction S2E06.png|"Hay fever." Picture of the pony with cutie pox S02E06.png|Cute diagram for Cutie Pox S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike.png|"Cutie pox?!" S2E06 Twilight reading.png|"This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period!" Appreciating appropriate alliteration S02E06.png Spike laughing on top of Twilight S2E06.png|"Ha ha! It's funny 'cause it's hay, and you're horses and..." Twilight shakes Spike off her back S2E06.png|"Shut it, Spike." Twilight unimpressed S02E06.png Twilight finds Apple Bloom's affliction in a book S2E06.png|"Random cutie marks appeared all over the ponies' bodies, causing them to perform all the talents that came with them!" Perplexing Pony Plagues - Cutie Pox fig. 2+3 S02E06.png Perplexing Pony Plagues - Cutie Pox fig. 1+2 S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack, Spike and Twilight looking at Apple Bloom.png|"Just like me!" S2E06 Applejack 'what's the cure'.png|"What's the cure?" Twilight keeps reading about the cutie pox S2E06.png Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png Twilight realizes there is no known cure for the cutie pox S2E06.png|"There's no known cure!" S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike 'No known cure'.png|"No known cure?!" Twilight looks back at Applejack S2E06.png Cutie mark number 4 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom joins Scouting S2E06 Apple Bloom speaking French.png|"Sacrebleu!" S2E06 Apple Bloom speaking French 2.png|"Plus de marques de cutie!" S2E06 Apple Bloom shocked.png S2E06 Apple Bloom shocked 2.png|Apple Bloom is shocked that she was able to speak French, perfectly. S2E06 Apple Bloom speaking French 3.png|"Qu'est-ce c'est?! Je parle français?!" S2E06 Applejack 'speakin' in fancy'.png|"Mah sister's speakin' in fancy!" Twilight and Applejack shocked by the amount of cutie marks Apple Bloom is obtaining S2E06.png Twilight, AJ, and Spike S02E06.png Twilight "Not somepony..." S2E06.png|"Not somepony..." Twilight "Some zebra" S2E06.png|"Some zebra." S2E06 Applejack 'Zecora!'.png|"Zecora!" In town S2E06 Applejack and Twilight galloping.png|We must hurry! S2E06 Twilight, Spike and Applejack looking behind.png|"Hurry!" S2E06 Apple Bloom speaking French 4.png|"Dépêchez-vous!" Mallet and chisel cutie mark S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom pulled away.png|Where are you taking me, cutie mark? Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png|The Birth of Venus. Pony version. Cap and chimney brush Cutie Mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom chimney sweeping S2E6.png|Aren't chimney sweeps supposed to sing? S2E06 Apple Bloom with a chimney brush.png|There, all clean! Accordion cutie mark S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom playing an accordion.png|Let me play you the music of my people! Lion taming cutie mark S2E6.png|Lion taming cutie mark S2E06 Apple Bloom wielding whip and chair.png|Lions got nothing on Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom lion taming S2E6.png|Somepony has to be mad to have lions around Ponyville. Chess pieces cutie mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom checkmate S2E6.png|Checkmate! S2E06 Apple Bloom with an elder pony.png|Dang Nabbit! I should stick with golf. Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png|En garde! Twilight and AJ worried S02E06.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png|Enjoying the show Lily she cursed S2E6.png|"She's cursed!" S2E06 Apple Bloom holding a pole.png Rose hexed S2E6.png|"Hexed!" S2E06 Apple Bloom hang-gliding.png|I believe I could fly! Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png|Enchanted! S2E06 Spike 'No, she's not'.png|"No, she's not." Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png|"Phew!" Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png|"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|''The cutie pox!!!'' S2E06 Twilight and Applejack on the street.png|And all was just silence. Twilight and AJ in empty Ponyville S02E06.png|Well that was unexpected. S2E06 Zecora talking.png|"I thought I had removed their fear, the last time that I visited here." S2E06 Zecora 'guess I should'.png|"But doors are barred and shutters shut, guess I should've stayed inside my hut." Apple Bloom writing on a chalkboard S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom writing on the chalkboard.png|Apple Bloom the mathematician. Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png|Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'? S2E06 Zecora talking 2.png|"My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found." S2E06 Zecora looking at Apple Bloom.png|"I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room." S2E06 Apple Bloom lifting barbell.png|With all that strength, Apple Bloom should have already been in the Equestrian Games. S2E06 Zecora talking to Apple Bloom.png|"Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?" Sponges Cutie Mark S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to run away.png|She must be hiding something. S2E06 Apple Bloom scrubbing window.png|I'm cleaning your windows up. Ponies in radiation suits and inside S2E6.png|"Good thing we listened to the CDC and prepared for a nuclear attack." S2E06 Zecora talking 3.png|"A cutie pox cure I have, forsooth, ..." S2E06 Zecora dipping tail into basket.png|"...for healing power is in the..." S2E06 Seeds of Truth.png|"...Seeds of Truth." Applejack pleading with Zecora S02E06.png Hoisting the seeds S02E6.png Twilight and AJ "come again?" S02E06.png S2E06 Zecora talking 4.png|"The seeds of truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, ..." S2E06 Zecora 'true and pure'.png|"...true and pure." S2E06 Apple Bloom smiling 2.png|Tell them what you did, Apple Bloom. Stern Zecora S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack nudging Zecora's tail.png|"Well then let's get to it!" S2E06 Seeds in the hole.png|Plant the seeds as fast as you can. S2E06 Applejack 'alright'.png|"Alright, they're planted." S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street.png|"Now somepony tell the truth." S2E06 Pinkie on front of entrance.png|Pinkie, do something! LyingPinkie S02E06.png Tornado Cutie Mark S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom whirling around.png|And then Apple Bloom became a tornado. S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight.png|She just became a tornado. S2E06 Applejack 'Somepony'.png|"Somepony!" Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png|CDC fact: Only two in three ponies is adequately prepared for the hydrogen bomb. S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking 2.png|Oh no, Apple Bloom. Pinkie Pie sweating because she is nervous S2E06.png Pinkie Pie "Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes" S2E06.png|"Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes, ..." Pinkie Pie sweating from nervousness S2E06.png|"...but I really ate three!" Twilight and hat-less Applejack S02E06.png AJ Hat-less S2E6.png|I am not wearing my hat. Pinkie Pie is nervous S2E06.png S2E06 Pinkie nervous.png|Why so nervous Pinkie? Do you have something to hide? Pinkie Pie "Okay six!!" S2E06.png|"Okay six!" Pinkie Pie "I ate six corn cakes!" S2E06.png|"I ate six corn cakes!" Twilight and AJ wait for seeds to sprout S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack and Twilight.png|Why isn't it growing? Pinkie Pie after lying twice S2E06.png Pinkie Pie "Make it stop!!" S2E06.png|"Make it stop! Oh!" Pinkie Pie says "Make it stop!" again S2E06.png|"Make it stop!" Apple Bloom Tornado S2E6.png|"Wah, I can't stand it any more! It's me! I admit it! I didn't earn my cutie mark! They're all fake!" S2E06 Apple Bloom falls to the ground.png S2E06 Apple Bloom tap dancing 2.png S2E06 Apple Bloom tells the truth.png|"I figured the Heart's Desire would..." S2E06 Ponies at the door.png|"...help me get what I wanted most!" Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png|"So when Zecora left her hut, ..." Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png|"...I mixed up a special potion and put the rest of the Heart's Desire in it!" Applejack and Twilight look at the ground S2E06.png|And the truth is told. Seeds of Truth plant S2E06.png|The plant that grows from the Seeds of Truth. S2E06 Zecora and ponies looking at the flower.png|Everypony oohs over the flower, which has just grown to the extent that it appears. Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom after swallowing the flower.png|Yeah! Tired Apple Bloom S2E6.png Barbell Cutie Mark S2E6.png Vanishing cutie marks S2E6.png|Her multiple cutie marks vanishing S2E06 Apple Bloom cured.png|Yes! I have been cured. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'm great'.png|"I'm great, and I've never been happier to be a blank flank." S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png|"But I'm awful sorry I lied, especially to you gals." S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smiles.png|"I was so desperate for my cutie mark, I just got carried away." S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Zecora.png|"And I'm really sorry I snuck those flowers from you, Zecora. I- I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to come by again." S2E06 Zecora 'Now, Apple Bloom'.png|"Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly." S2E06 Zecora 'always welcome'.png|"You are always welcome, my little filly." Applejack, Twilight and Zecora look at Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"With each mistake you learn something new, ..." S2E06 Applejack winks.png|"...growing up into a better you." Twilight and Applejack realize Zecora left S2E06.png|Where did she go? Apple Bloom about to dictate the friendship report S2E06.png|"Apple Bloom, would you mind writing to Princess Celestia and telling her what you've learned?" S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'd be happy'.png|"I'd be happy to." S2E06 Spike ready to write letter.png|"Spike, take a letter." S2E06 Apple Bloom telling lesson.png|Apple Bloom tells the lesson that she learned after all the cutie mark madness was over. S2E06 Spike fires the letter off.png|The letter is sent. S2E06 Applejack and the CMC.png|"I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'come to those'.png|"All good things come to those who wait." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'waited long enough'.png|"Well! I've waited long enough." S2E06 CMC running.png|So much for being patient. S2E06 CMC walking.png|"So what are we gonna do today to earn our cutie marks?" S2E06 Scootaloo 'something fierce'.png|"Well, I was thinking, for a pony who's never mixed up a potion before, you sure stirred up something fierce." S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'is potion-making'.png|"Yeah! So, what if your talent is potion-making?" CMC running to Everfree Forest S02E06.png|"Oh my gosh, totally! Let's go talk to Zecora, now!" Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes Category:Season 2 episode galleries